Second Chance
by TackiestFire
Summary: What if we knew what Fireheart was feeling when he found the apprentices bleeding their lives out onto the tragedy filled dirt... What if they had a Second Chance? -One-Shot-


This was a School project I had to do, I thought I should upload it here

XxX

 ** _"Second Chance"_**

Fireheart stared at the scene before him in utter horror; the bodies of the once optimistic apprentices were now spread across the floor near Sunningrocks, their once smooth fur torn and ragged, spiky with fresh blood. His paws refused to move, but he managed to stumble across the clearing toward Swiftpaw, Longtail's determined apprentice.

The black-and-white tom's fur was full of fresh blood, tufts of fur were missing, and horrendous gashes were all over his once pure body. His face was still formed in a snarl, his eyes glaring with fierce ferocity. Whatever Swiftpaw had faced, he had faced it fighting with courage until the end.

Fireheart's green eyes narrowed in grief and disbelief. He grit his teeth as he could hear the surprised meows of his fellow warriors, Sandstorm and Greystripe, who were closely behind him. His ears pricked up when he heard the wails of Cloudtail, and ran over toward the white, fluffy, Blue-eyed tom.

In front of him lay Brightpaw, the cheerful and positive she-cat was now breathing shallowly, her ginger-and-white fur, like Swiftpaw's, was torn and ragged, blood welled below her from the dangerous gashes which were all over her body. Her once beautiful face was now torn; the right side of her face was torn, blood was where her right eye should have been, and her right ear was horridly shredded.

Fireheart shook and closed his green eyes tightly. If only he had not sent Swiftpaw to send the message earlier….if only…

The noises died down as Fireheart focused on the vision in his mind

"Swiftpaw, you stay here, Longtail, go get help!" The deputy of Thunderclan meowed loudly. Longtail only nodded and quickly jumped into the underbrush toward the Thunderclan camp. Swiftpaw growled loudly as the Riverclan leader, Leopardstar, sounded the battle cry.

Fireheart, Swiftpaw, and the rest of the clan cats yowled a battle cry and went into battle for their territory. As Fireheart battled, he watched Swiftpaw battle fiercely, his eyes glowing with ferocity and courage.

Fireheart's mind then blurred as his vision sped up toward after the battle.

Bluestar padded up the highrock, her head held high in long lost pride. Swiftpaw and Brightheart stood underneath, their eyes bright with excitement and pride. Bluestar's bright blue eyes then stared at them both.

"I, Bluestar, Leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.

Bluestar's eyes then narrowed, her blue-gray pelt glimmering in the moonlight.

"Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Swiftpaw nodded firmly. "I do"

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftbreeze. Starclan honors your courage and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Bluestar then rested her muzzle on Swiftbreeze's head, and he licked her shoulder in turn.

Fireheart's vision then quickly blurred by Brightpaw's warrior naming ceremony, chants and voices blocking his mind.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightheart. Starclan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Fireheart then slightly shook as visions of what could have been the future of the two now gravely wounded apprentices.

' _Swiftbreeze, Brightheart! Swiftbreeze, Brightheart!'_

' _Swiftbreeze will lead the next hunting patrol'_

' _Brightheart, you are going to fourtrees tonight'_

' _Swiftbreeze, you are ready to mentor an apprentice'_

Fireheart held back the silent tears which were forming in his green, now dull with grief, eyes. If only he had a second chance to make things right, to not have sent Swiftpaw to send the message, to have been able to persuade Bluestar that they were ready to become warriors, to had been able to watch them thrive as warriors, to have been able to watch them receive apprentices, to have been able to watch them get a mate and raise their own kits, to have been able to watch them grow as warriors, protecting and serving their clan….like they deserved.

Brightpaw had a chance to still be able to do all these things, even if part of her face was ruined, but Swiftpaw…was gone, he would never be able nor have the chance to do these things…and he would never get the warrior name he fought so hard to get. Now instead of a warrior ceremony…he would receive a burial ceremony.

Fireheart then slightly turned his head. "Go fetch Cinderpelt!" His usually firm voice quavered with grief as he sent for the medicine cat of Thunderclan.

' _I'm sorry'_ Fireheart thought, his throat dry. _'I'm so sorry, forgive me…'_ His paws kneaded the bloody dirt which was spilled from the innocent cats who had tried to prove their courage and bravery and had failed tragically underneath his paws.

' _If only I had a second chance…'_


End file.
